


Old House

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, childhood homes, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: It was cold and they needed shelter or they'll get hypothermia. When they spot a house, it's abandoned, but it'll do. It just so happens to be an old childhood house.Enjoy!
Relationships: Darrel Curtis & Dallas Winston
Kudos: 10





	Old House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liamthegreaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthegreaser/gifts).



It was cold outside, which had led them there in the first place. The wind bit harshly at their cheeks and noses as they quickly climbed inside the abandoned house, stiff from the cold as they quickly huddled together inside the house. Everyone was grateful for the shared warmth and shelter from the rain and snow, but Dallas seemed to stiffen no matter what. He was stiff, a lost look in his eyes that seemed to worsen every minute they were in the house. 

"I'm gonna get some blankets," Dallas's hollow voice rang out around the room, gaining glances from the rest of the boys. They all nodded at him, wary glances being spread around each other as he took off down the hall. 

"I'm gonna follow him if he doesn't come back within a few minutes," Darry's voice was soft, floating around the room like a feather in the air. It soothed the boy's tense shoulders. They nodded at him. 

Soon, five minutes and then ten passed, and the blond was nowhere in sight. Worry washed over the six other boys, fidgeting in their seats and murmuring to each other. 

"I'm going to go find him. Stay here. I'll call for help if I need it," Darry's voice was clear and stern, the others nodding and continuing their worrying movements. 

Darry's hand stayed in his pockets, pulling them close to his body as he walked through the cold house. The gang's body heat had made the main room they were in hot, so as Darrel got further and further away, he started shaking. As he traveled through the house, he glanced at the torn wallpaper and old photos that were faded to the point that you couldn't see who or what was in the picture. As he moved down the hall, the old wood creaking under his weight, he heard sounds that sounded like rustling and sniffles. 

  
"Dallas?" Darry called out, his voice echoed through the walls, and he stopped in front of a closed-door. The crying sounded choked like someone was trying to hide it. "Dal?"

Darrel pushed open the door, gasping as he rushed over to Dallas, who was hunched over on the ground clutching a picture to his chest. 

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" Darrel sat down in front of him, kneeling on the ground as sobs tore from Dallas's chest. 

"This," Dallas looked up, tears streaming unchecked down his face, "This house is my childhood home." 

Darrel didn't know a lot about Dallas's childhood. He knew his parents weren't kind to him at all. Dallas had described them as "The product of two greedy people getting together." so it couldn't have been good. He's seen the scars that mark his skin and his mind. 

"We can leave. We don't have to stay," Another choked sob echoed out from Dallas. Darry felt horrible, the tightness coiling in his chest as he pulled Dallas in. 

"I'm sorry," Dallas whispered into his chest over and over again, whimpers and sobs pulling the air from his chest. 

"Don't. It's okay," Darrel reassured. They needed to get out of this house as fast as possible, but for now, they needed to calm down Dallas. "It's okay." 


End file.
